bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Riruka Dokugamine
Galeria Riruki z anime Obrazki profilowe Episode 345 Riruka.png|Riruka Dokugamine. Riruka Episode 343.png|Riruka. Historia Ep363 Riruka i Gina.png|Riruka i Gina. Ep364 Fullbring Riruki.png|Młoda Riruka odkrywa swój Fullbring. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep345 Riruka i Giriko czekają.png|Riruka i Giriko czekają na Ginjō. Ep 345 Riruka i Giriko.png|Riruka z Giriko. Ep 345 Riruka patrzy.png|Riruka patrzy na Kūgo. Ep345 Riruka&Giriko.png|Giriko i Riruka. Ep345 Kugo mija Rirukę.png|Kūgo z niesamowitą prędkością mija Rirukę i Giriko. Odc345 Spojrzenie Riruki.png|Riruka patrzy na Giriko. Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Sado.png|Riruka narzeka na Sado. Ep346 Riruka przychodzi do Xcution.png|Riruka przychodzi do Xcution. Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Xcution.png|Riruka narzeka na Xcution. Ep346 Riruka wściekła na Kugo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana na Ginjō. Ep346 Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo.png|Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka oczarowana Ichigo.png|Riruka oczarowana Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka oczarowana.png|Riruka leży na ziemi oczarowana Kurosakim. O346 Członkowie Xcution.png|Członkowie Xcution. Ep347 Riruka zawstydzona.png|Zawstydzona Riruka. Ep347 Riruka śledzi Ichigo.png|Riruka śledzi Ichigo. Ep347 Jackie i Riruka.png|Jackie i Riruka. Ep347 Jackie mówi, że Riruka się zakochała.png|Jackie mówi, że Riruka się zakochała. Ep347 Riruka zostawiona sama.png|Riruka zostawiona sama. Ep347 Riruka zazdrosna o Orihime.png|Riruka zazdrosna o Orihime. Ep347 Xcution.png|Riruka, Jackie, Giriko i Sado w siedzibie Xcution. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Zniecierpliwiona Riruka czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Riruka mówi, że wyczuła czyjąś obecność.png|Riruka mówi, że wyczuła wcześniej czyjąś obecność. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep348 Dollhouse.png|Riruka z domkiem dla lalek. Ep348 Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo. Ep348 Riruka wrzeszczy na Yukio.png|Riruka wrzeszczy na Yukio. Ep348 Sprzeczka.png|Sprzeczka Riruki z Yukio. Ep349 Jacie przytrzymuje Rirukę przed mówieniem.png|Jackie przytrzymuje Rirukę przed mówieniem. Ep348 Riruka wyrywa się Jackie.png|Riruka wyrywa się Jackie. Ep348 Riruka każe nie zbliżać się bardziej Ichigo.png|Riruka każe nie zbliżać się bardziej Ichigo. Ep348 Domek dla lalek.png|Fullbring Riruki - Dollhouse. Ep348 Riruka aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Riruka aktywuje Fullbring. Ep348 Ichigo do domku.png|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do domku dla lalek. Ep348 Riruka mówi do Ichigo.png|Riruka mówi do małego Ichigo. Ep348 Riruka mówi, by Ichigo pokonał maskotkę.png|Riruka mówi, by Ichigo pokonał maskotkę. Ep348 Riruka ździela Pana Wieprza.png|Riruka uderza Pana Wieprza. Ep348 Riruka eat.png|Riruka je. Ep348 Riruka przestraszona.png|Riruka przestraszona. Ep348 Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc.png|Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc Ichigo. Ep348 Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo.png|Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Riruka sneezes.png|Dokugamine kicha na domek. Ep349 Ichigo wet.png|Ichigo mówi Riruce, że jest mokry. Ep349 Riruka threatens.png|Riruka grozi Panu Wieprzowi. Ep349 Riruka zdziwiona materializacją Fullbringu Ichigo.png|Riruka zdziwiona materializacją Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Giriko każe Riruce jeszcze poczekać.png|Giriko każe jeszcze Riruce poczekać, dopóki jego Fullbring nie wyłączy się. Ep351 Akwarium Riruki.png|Riruka z akwarium. Ep351 Riruka i dom dla ptaków.png|Riruka i klatka dla ptaków. Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png|Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu. Ep351 Riruka zauroczona przez Ichigo.png|Riruka zauroczona słowami Ichigo. Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png|Jackie jest przeciwna przyspieszeniu treningu. Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png|Giriko zgadza się z Jackie. Ep352 Riruka wychodzi.png|Riruka wychodzi z Xcution. Ep353 Riruka wbiega.png|Riruka wbiega do Xcution po usłyszeniu hałasu. Ep354 Riruka przykłada Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy.png|Riruka przykłada Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy. Ep354 Riruka spotyka Orihime.png|Riruka spotyka Orihime. Ep356 Inoue patrzy na pączki.png|Riruka i Orihime patrząca się na pączki. Ep356 Riruka je pączka.png|Riruka je pączka. Ep356 Riruka odchodzi.png|Riruka odchodzi od Inoue. Ep357 Riruka przychodzi.png|Riruka wchodzi do pokoju. Ep357 Riruka kładzie śniadanie.png|Riruka kładzie śniadanie. Ep357 Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia.png|Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia. Ep357 Yukio, Kugo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy.png|Yukio, Kūgo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy. Ep357 Riruka i Tatsuki spotykają się.png|Riruka i Tatsuki spotykają się. Ep357 Riruka po zderzeniu z Orihime.png|Riruka po zderzeniu z Orihime. Ep357 Riruka wyśledzona przez Tsukishimę.png|Riruka wyśledzona przez Tsukishimę. Ep358 Cisza przed burzą.png|Cisza przed burzą. Ep359 W pułapce.png|Riruka i pozostali otaczają Ichigo. Ep359 Xcution.png|Riruka i pozostali w rezydencji Tsukishimy. Ep360 Pułapka.png|Ginjō w pułapce. Ep360 Moe.png|Moe wkracza do akcji. Ep362 Po moc.png|Członkowie Xcution idą do Kūgo. Ep362 Poprzecinani.png|Riruka i pozostali przecięci przez Kūgo. Ep362 Nowe formy.png|Nowe formy po przejęciu mocy Ichigo. Ep362RirukaEnhancedFullbring2.png|Nowa forma Riruki. Ep362 Zwycięstwo.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" członków Xcution. Ep362 Riruka Rukia.png|Riruka kontra Rukia. Ep363 Riruka.png|Riruka patrzy na Rukię. Ep364 Love Gun.png|Love Gun Riruki. Ep364 Dollhouse.png|Riruka z Love Gunem. Ep364 Rukia ucieka.png|Rukia ucieka w formie pluszaka. Ep364 Dollhouse 2.png|Wzmocniony Fullbring Dokugamine. Ep364 Szafa.png|Riruka wystrzeliwuje szafę. Ep364 Niewypał.png|Niewypał Hadō. Ep364 Zamarznięta noga.png|Rukia zamroziła nogę Riruki. Ep364 Zła Riruka.png|Wściekła Riruka. Ep364 Przyciśnięta.png|Riruka przytłacza przeciwnika. Ep364 Ostateczna technika.png|Dokugamine korzysta z ostatecznej techniki. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366_Riruka_się_żegna.png|Riruka dziękuje wszystkim i odchodzi. Galeria Riruki z mangi Obrazki profilowe Riruka.png|Riruka Dokugamine. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ch428pg12 Giriko Riruka.png|Riruka i Giriko. C428p17.jpg|Kūgo mija Rirukę i Giriko. C433p19.png|Riruka pada na widok Ichigo. C434 Yukio Listening to Riruka.png|Yukio wysłuchujący Rirukę. Ch434pg14 Riruka with her dollhouse.png|Riruka pokazuje domek dla lalek. R435 Okładka.png|Riruka na okładce 435. rozdziału. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|Riruka patrzy na mini Ichigo. Ch435pg13 Riruka eating.png|Riruka je. RirukaBox.png|"Dollhouse" Riruki. RirukasPass.png|Znaczek Riruki wprowadzający cel do jej domu dla lalek. Chapter441RirukasTank.png|Akwarium Riruki. Ch436pg5 Riruka lambasts Giriko.png|Riruka zmieszała z błotem Giriko. RirukaChapter439Page1.jpg|Riruka na okładce 439 rozdziału. Chapter447RirukaLoveGun.png|Riruka mierzy Love Gunem w Tsukishimę. Ch441p17 Riruka puts Ichigo in tank.png|Riruka wciąga Ichigo. Riruka_pistol.png|Riruka z Love Gunem. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Riruki i Orihime. Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Riruka rozmawia z Inoue. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Riruka patrzy jak Orihime cieknie ślina. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Riruka przynosi Orihime śniadanie. Shishigawara_Jackie_and_Riruka.png|Riruka spogląda, jak Moe Shishigawara wkracza do rezydencji Tsukishimy. T51 Okładka.jpg|Riruka na okładce 51 tomu. C462p15.jpg|Członkowie Xcution biegną do Kūgo. C462p17.jpg|Xcution poprzecinani przez Ginjō. Xcution receives Ichigo's power.jpg|Jackie, Riruka, Giriko i Yukio otrzymali moc Ichigo od Kūgo. Ch469 Riruka Addiction Shot.jpg|Riruka używa Nałogowego strzału. C470p4 Hado33 fail.png|Nieudany Sōkatsui użyty przez Rukię. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka atakuje Rukię. C471p19.png|Riruka żegna się z Rukią. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka przyjmuje na siebie atak. R479 Na dachu budynku.PNG|Riruka na dachu budynku. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R625 Spotkanie w Hueco Mundo.png|Riruka i Yukio spotykają się z Uraharą. R625 Powrót Riruki.png|Powrót Riruki. Animacje z Riruką RirukaDollhouse.gif|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do domku dla lalek. AddictionShot.gif|Riruka używa Addiction Shot. HumanContainer.gif|Riruka używa techniki, dzięki której wejdzie w Rukię. Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Kategoria:Galerie